


Just a Berserker Style Snoggletog

by Jettara1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Removed from Fanfiction.net and placed here.</p><p>After being victimized by Alvin, Hiccup needs a way to move on and Dagur may just a way for him to overcome his fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Berserker Style Snoggletog

Just a Berserker Style Snoggletog

A quick follow up to How to Train Your Dagcup

After everything Hiccup had been through at Alvin’s hands Dagur was still a little nervous about just how far he could take things with Hiccup before he had to stop. He knew it was a very thin line, one that was far too easy for him to titter over and enter very dangerous territory that he may not be able to bring himself back from if it became too much for Hiccup. So he tried everything he could think of to keep his libido tamed, to only move when Hiccup moved and not to push past the odd petting and caressing and sweet loving kisses. They were good enough at first and with Stoick’s ever watchful eyes on them Dagur couldn’t have taken things further if he tried. At least not until the elder chief decided to send the boys back to Berserker Island so Dagur could be with his sister for Snoggletog and Cora was more than happy to see them.

The girl had all but tied herself to Hiccup the moment he landed on their island. She had a maddening crush on the young heir of the Hooligan tribe and while most would find it extremely cute Dagur fund it rather annoying especially since he had waited weeks to be alone with his lover. But he was the leader of the Berserkers and had duties that required his attention so was rather thankful to his sister for entertaining Hiccup and Toothless while he went to business and caught up on recent news. It was the longest Snoggletog in his young life – wasn’t Snoggletog supposed to be a holiday away from such things – and he was never so happy than when night fell and he was able to go to his newly built hut – the last one being destroyed in the Outcast attack.

In his hast to finish all his work Dagur had all but forgotten about Hiccup, fully expecting his lover to be with his aunt who was fond of telling him tall tales about his long lost mother, Valhallarama, something that would normally captivate Hiccup. So when he stumbled into his hut and threw his helmet on the table he nearly did a double take when Hiccup caught it from where he was sitting at the head of the table – Dagur’s spot – and set it aside as if it was the normal thing to do but didn’t look up from a piece of parchment he had seemed intent on.

“Hiccup?” Dagur asked, not liking the look on the younger boy’s face at all. When he was usually this serious it was due to a flashback of the horrors he suffered at Alvin’s hands.

“Hey,” the brunette murmured, still reading. What first appeared to be parchment turned out to be a journal with a large fold out page that had sketches of dragons all over it.

Curious Dagur leaned over Hiccup’s shoulder to take a look. “Oh, that’s just our Book of Dragons. The latest and most accurate edition I think. I’ve read it like a dozen times or more since I was little. It’s rather boring. Just a lot of details and info and blah, blah, blah. I swear she goes on forever. It’s nearly four times thicker than the last one.”

“Oh?”

Dagur shrugged and absently reached for the book, more interested in finally having some alone time with his lover than talking about dragons. “Yeah…like I said, boring.”

“I was written by my mother,” Hiccup whispered, his eyes never leaving the pages.

“Well yeah, Valhallarama was to be our next shaman had she not…married your father. Oh shit, Hiccup. I didn’t think,” Dagur quickly apologized, leaving the book alone. “I forgot all about it. Usually Raya only pulls it out for the warriors to be to learn from or when I need it. Of course she’d give it to you being Valha’s son and all.” He placed both hands on Hiccup’s slim shoulders. “You can keep it if you like. Raya just finished the newest version so…it’s yours if you wish.”

Hiccup’s eyes closed as he shut the book. “No, she wrote it for your people, not me. You keep it.”

“Think of it as a Snoggletog gift considering I haven’t had a chance to get you anything yet.”

The younger boy turned in his seat and smiled sadly at him, the barest hint of tears shimmering in his bright green eyes. His hand covered Dagur’s and gave it a tiny squeeze. “I’m fine, Dagur. It just caught me off guard. I didn’t know she had a thing for dragons too. It’s kind of nice knowing she and I had a few things in common. I just wish I got to know her. I don’t really have any memories of her. I can barely even remember her face.” He pressed his lips together and looked away. “Usually Dad tells me stories about her on Snoggletog. He misses her so much. It’s just strange hearing your aunt talk about her. It’s like she was a whole different person compared to the stories my dad tells.”

“Perhaps she’s not. The way your dad saw her and the way my aunt saw her are completely different but they both loved her. It would be just the same if someone was to ask me about you and then one of your friends. You’re the same person just seen differently by two different people,” Dagur explained.

“Perhaps, but I wish I could remember her,” Hiccup said softly.

Dagur knelt before him and cupped his cheeks, one thumb gently brushing a stray tear away. “You’re so easy to upset these days,” he noticed, remembering how easy it was to say the wrong thing or look at him the wrong way and Hiccup would find a place to hide in order to break down without witnesses. He refused to cry in front of anyone, feeling the need to keep up the appearance of the strong chieftain son and heir of his people but Dagur knew it was all a farce. Hiccup was far too easy to break right now. He pressed his forehead to Hiccup’s as he stroked his small and delicate looking hands. “Keep the book, Hiccup. It’s yours. Anything we have of your mother’s is yours for the taking.”

Hiccup shook his head and gave a little laugh. “And to think I don’t have anything to give you in exchange.”

“Oh I can think of a thing or two,” Dagur responded suggestively with a waggle of his eye brows.

Hiccup nearly choked on his laughter. “Well…” 

But Dagur could hear the hesitance in his voice. He gently tugged Hiccup’s hands. “I’ve got an idea. Do you trust me?”

“You going get all deranged on me?”

Dagur shrugged. “Maybe. Come on.”

Hiccup let the older boy pull him up the stairs to his room. He knew what Dagur had planned, or at least was pretty sure he did, and wasn’t surprised when the moment they were in the loft that Dagur began kissing him heatedly. Dagur was a wonderful kisser and could easily steal his breath away. The moment Hiccup was fully in the room Dagur scooped him up bridal style and carried him to the bed. Everything would have been okay had Dagur not done that. Momentary panic hit Hiccup as the brief feeling of not having any control hit him.

“Easy…easy…” Dagur soothed as he laid Hiccup down and knelt on the bed next to him, one hand on Hiccup’s chest where he could feel the rapid fluttering of the smaller boy’s frantic heart. “It’s okay, Hiccup. It’s just me. We’ll take this slow, love. Alright? Are you alright?”

Taking a deep calming breath Hiccup nodded. “Yeah…sorry.” Hiccup pressed the butt of his hands against his eyes as he tried to calm down. “I just…maybe this is a bad idea.”

Dagur shook his head. “No…uh huh…we’re going to work through this.” He undressed first, taking it slow and making a show of it if only to get Hiccup to smile. He did a little wiggle, shaking his rear at the Hooligan as he took off his belt and dropped it to the floor and then his shoulder pads and shirt.

It worked, Hiccup did smile and gave a little giggle. “What are you doing?” he asked as he sat up on the bare and gave Dagur a bewildered look.

“Berserker dance,” Dagur teased.

“Looks more like when Tuffnut got ants in his pants and was trying to shake them out,” Hiccup laughed.

“You insult the Berserker mating dance?”

That almost had Hiccup’s doubled over in laughter. “Are you serious?”

Dagur dropped his pants to show off his very impressive length that always made Hiccup catch his breath. He placed his large hands on his hips and turned back to face Hiccup with a scowl. “Always.”

“Yeah…” Hiccup scooted back on the bed as Dagur neared him. “Ahm…wow…okay…”

Dagur crawled onto the bed on all fours until he hovered over Hiccup. “You know I’ll never hurt you. I love you, Hic. So I’m going to let you do something I’ve never willingly let anyone else do before. I want you to top me.”

Hiccup blinked, his head tilting slightly to one side as if he hadn’t heard the Berserker correctly. “What? You want me to…you?”

“Yeah.”

There was something thick in Hiccup’s throat and it was hard to swallow around it. He and Dagur had had sex a few times now but he had never topped him or anyone before. He stared into Dagur’s eyes, needing to know for sure if this was for real or not. “Are you sure?”

Dagur had that wonderfully tender but rare smile on his face as he stroked Hiccup’s cheek. “I trust you, Hic. You won’t hurt me. I just need to know you trust me too.”

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah, more than I ever thought possible.”

Dagur rolled his eyes. “Well, I’ll try not to take that as an insult.”

“You know what I mean,” Hiccup laughed as he leaned up to catch Dagur’s lips in a quick kiss. “I trust you with my life and heart and soul. I don’t think I can trust anyone else as much as I do you.”

“Except Astrid?” Dagur questioned.

Hiccup shrugged. “I love her, too.”

Dagur nodded but didn’t seem offended or even upset by the knowledge. He sort of figured that out when they rescued Hiccup from Outcast Island nearly a month ago. He leaned in and began once more kissing Hiccup, slowly at first and then heating things up as he slowly stripped off every layer of clothing off his beloved until Hiccup lay beneath him naked and beautifully flushed as if this were their very first time. In a way it was. Or at least it might as well have been. It was the first time they’d made love since Alvin mercilessly raped Hiccup repeatedly. It was the first time Hiccup allowed more than simple touches and playful kisses. It was the first Hiccup truly kissed him back. And boy was he ever. It was as if a fire was set deep inside the young heir. He clung to Dagur, his finger nails digging into his shoulders and back, pulling his hair and tugging out the tight braid until Dagur’s hair spilled over his shoulders and framed Hiccup’s face. They were both panting once they broke for air.

“So how did you want to go about this?” Hiccup asked as he met Dagur’s steady gaze. 

Dagur’s gaze flicked down the length of Hiccup’s thin yet lean body to his awakened arousal. “Depends, do you want to suck me or can I suck you?”

Hiccup bit his lower lip, slightly frightened by both thoughts but he choked back that fear and looked Dagur right in the eye. “I want to be completely in charge.”

The Berserker nodded, obviously nervous himself. “You are.”

Nodding, Hiccup gently but firmly pushed the much larger boy off him and then climbed on top. He momentarily straddled the other boy’s hips, his small hands on Dagur’s muscular chest. He leaned down and began slowly kissing him. Dagur let him have complete control and only moved when Hiccup did. They shared a sweet loving kiss, not quite as heated as when Dagur initiated it but at just the right pace for Hiccup to be comfortable that he was in full control. Then slowly Hiccup moved downward, spreading kisses and gently nipping at his collar bone and pecks.

“Hiccup, don’t be afraid to bite,” Dagur encourages, wanting Hiccup to mark him just as much as he wanted to mark the smaller boy. He yelped and then purred when small sharp teeth bared down on one perk nipple. “Yes…harder!”

Hiccup wasn’t usually a biter but Dagur had weird little kinks so when he asked to be bitten he didn’t refuse him. He bit Dagur’s nipple as hard as he dared before kissing and suckling the wound better and then continuing his way downward until finally he reached that hard cock that stood straight up as if begging for his attention. Now Dagur was considerably larger than him, the four years separating them never more evident than when it came to the cocks. Dagur was very much on the crisp of being a full grown man while Hiccup was still a young teen and his body still growing. He always felt rather small compared to Dagur and wonder how he could possibly fill the larger boy. Nonetheless he took that wonderful cock in both hands, stroking it lightly until he found the courage to bring his mouth down and take the head into his mouth. 

Oh this may have been something he had only done once before with Dagur but the taste was unforgettable and something he had oddly missed. His tongue flicked over the head as he pulled back the foreskin and then he began sucking hungrily. Dagur had a strangely bitter-sweet taste, something that was so alluring that Hiccup simply couldn’t get enough.

“Oh Gods!” Dagur breathed, his head falling back on his bed with a thump. One hand tangled into Hiccup’s hair, gently encouraging him to take more in while he fumbled to find the jar of oil he usually kept on his nightstand. He was both surprised and relieved to find it there and quickly passed it down to Hiccup. “Here. Coat you dick and my hole with it,” he urged.

Hiccup stopped sucking for a moment to dip his fingers in and quickly sleeked his cock with it before returning to giving Dagur a blow job while hesitantly spreading the oil around the tight ring of his ass until first one and then a second finger slid in with ease. It was the strangest feeling and Hiccup stopped sucking Dagur to focus on what he was doing as tight muscles squeezed his fingers and seemingly sucked them in deeper.

Dagur’s eyes were closed and he purred softly, his hips moving as if he was trying to ride Hiccup’s fingers. “Don’t…don’t think I’m going to let you do this often. I still plan on screwing your perky little ass next…oh…ah…stick another finger in. Oh Thor! Hic, I don’t think I can take much more. Fuck me, Hiccup. Gods!”

Nothing else was needed. Hiccup knew that Dagur couldn’t last much longer. Pre-cum was spilling from his slit in pearly white streams. Hiccup gave it a few good pumps, smiling to himself that he had such power over someone like Dagur, that he out of all the people in the world could make Dagur moan and whimper and even purr by such simple touches. He pulled his fingers out of Dagur’s tight hole and slowly pushed his legs open a little wider before pushing his aching cock against that tight entrance. Taking a deep breath he began pushing in. Okay, this was different. He slid in far easier than he thought possible and in only a moment he was balls deep and Dagur’s legs were hugging his waist. 

Leaning forward he tried catching his breath but this was such a wonderful and new feeling that he felt the need to move consume him and he began thrusting, just small shallow thrusts until he caught the hang of it and then more powerful ones, deeper and harder until he was sure he was mimicking Dagur. Then in mid thrust he was pulled into another heated kiss and he lost all sense of what he was doing as he grind into Dagur, pounding as hard as he could, wanting to touch places he never thought possible until he felt his stomach knot and his orgasm hit so powerfully that he feared he might pass out. Sadly, Dagur didn’t cum.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as he pitched forward, his head falling against Dagur’s chest, his hair wet and matted against his lover’s heated skin.

“Sh…it’s okay, babe,” Dagur whispered, his lips brushing over Hiccup’s forehead. He took Hiccup’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted his head up so that their gazes met. “Let me finish. Let me fuck you and fill your belly with my seed.”

“Yes,” Hiccup breathed, leaning up to meet him in a kiss.

Dagur took only a few moments to prepare Hiccup, fearful of hurting him yet needing his release so bad now that it hurt and Hiccup was so sexy and wanton and oh so beautiful that he couldn’t be ignored. He slipped in rather easily, Hiccup’s release having left him near boneless but still needy. Better still Hiccup was no longer afraid no was he shy. Having been given such freedom and power over Dagur had also given him new passion and he wasn’t afraid to pull Dagur to him, to meet his thrusts or roll his hips. He wasn’t afraid to bite him or dig his nails into Dagur until there were welts just as Dagur often did with him. It was as if Dagur had unleashed a wild cat or maybe dragon loose in his bed and they both loved it. 

Dagur started with gentle thrust at first, fearful of hurting Hiccup or bringing about a flashback but seeing that the smaller boy could handle it he let loose and reclaimed the boy as his own, pounding his wonderfully tight ass as his fingers dug into narrow hips as Hiccup locked his ankle around the prosthetic one and cried out for more. Rippling muscles hugged and tugged at his length as he pushed as deep as he could and pulled until only the head of his cock was still sheathed before pushing back in again, over and over as Hiccup chanted his name like an ancient mantra until his voice gave out and the only he could make was a high pitch whine as his muscles tightened painfully around Dagur and another more powerful orgasm rocked him only to be followed by the young chieftain a moment later. Hot cum filled Hiccup’s belly while his cum splashed Dagur’s belly and chest. A few more thrust and they were both empty and completely spent.

Dagur slumped against Hiccup this time, his arms braced on either side of the smaller boy’s head as he fought to catch his breath. “You okay?” he asked once he was able to.

Hiccup panted softly but gave a nod. “Yeah. You?”

A small laugh escaped Dagur as he shook his head and pulled out of Hiccup dripping entrance. “Better than perfect,” he breathed as he kissed Hiccup’s nose and then forehead before sliding onto the bed next to him. “Better than perfect,” he repeated, hugging Hiccup to him.

Rolling onto his side Hiccup snuggled up to Dagur. “Thank you,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Dagur once more. “For helping me find myself again.”

Dagur only chuckled softly and returned the kiss. “I’ll always be there for you…no matter how annoying and frail your hands are.”

Hiccup laughed and hit him. “I’ll show you frail!” The rest of the night was filled with a mix of play fighting, making out and love making and while Dagur loved teasing Hiccup he also came to the conclusion that now, Hiccup was not nearly as fragile and frail as his small size may lead one to think. No, Hiccup was strong, brave and indeed a warrior. He had killed Alvin the Treacherous, tamed and trained dragons and conquered Dagur’s heart. Only one with the hidden courage and power that Hiccup possessed could accomplish such a thing and that was what Dagur loved the most about his little Dragon Trainer.

“Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup,” Dagur whispered to Hiccup when his love finally settled and began to dose off. He smiled when Hiccup returned the endearment and snuggled even closer. There was a heart and wildness in Hiccup that no one would ever be able to break regardless who may try and Dagur treasured that secret little part of Hiccup that he was sure very few truly knew about. It was something almost purely Berserker rather than Hooligan and that only made Hiccup all the more appealing, all the more lovely and all the more wanting. It was something Dagur was willing to fight to preserve and something he would die to keep. Never had he felt such love before and never would he feel it again.

fin


End file.
